Retaliation: Fires of Combat/Maps
This describes all of the maps in Retaliation: Fires of Combat, including their general layout, bases, warring factions, equipment, and victory/defeat scenarios. Note: Annihilation is the same as Conquest, except it has all factions. The prominent factions (The factions that appear in Conquest and Convoy) will have their vehicles at the deployment, and the vehicles that spawn at the bases will be those of the faction of the player who captured it. For Annihilation info, see the Conquest section of the map in question. Cairo A large, urban expanse with many small buildings. Cairo prominently features the USMC and the S-IIC. There is an airfield at the northwest corner of the map, usually in S-IIC control, as well as an Aircraft Carrier in the Nile River at the southwest corner of the map. If the USMC wins, a trio of A-10 Warthogs will fly over the city, followed by four CH-47 Chinooks and a pair of AH-1Z Attack Helicopters. If the S-IIC wins, a UH-60 Chopper will fly away from the city in the foreground while a Surface-to-Air missile will shoot down an MQ-9 in the background. Convoy Along with the Convoy vehicles, the USMC has 3 HMMWV FAVs, an MD500, and a UAV Trailer. The Convoy starts at the southern end of the map, near the shores of the Nile, and must follow a path through the city to the northeast corner of the map. The S-IIC has an Su-25 Frogfoot Ground-Attack Aircraft, a pair of 2S19 Msta SPHs, a pair of Cobra FAVs, and a pair of Mi-35 Hind Attack Helicopters. There are 3 roadblocks and a snake mine throughout the city, at the Docks, the Market, the Town Square, the Gas Station. The US Embassy's courtyard at the northwest corner of the map is the safe zone. Conquest In Conquest, the USMC can spawn on either the Aircraft carrier, if he/she wants to take an aerial vehicle, or on the shores near the Aircraft Carrier, if he/she wants to go on foot or take a ground vehicle. The S-IIC spawns at the Airfield. There are bases at the US Embassy, the Docks, the Town Square, the Market, and the Gas Station. The Deployments spawn 2 Fighter Jets, a Ground-Attack Aircraft, a Heavy Assault Chopper, 3 MBTs, and 2 SPAAGs. Each Deployment also has a UAV on the Runway. The Embassy and the Docks both spawn 2 FAVs and an MD500. The Market and the Gas Station spawn an LAV. The Town Square spawns the UAV's Mobile Command Center, as well as an Attack Helicopter. Assault In Assault, the USMC, along with the AUK, comprise the Attackers, while the S-IIC is the defending team. The Attackers have an F-16 Fighter Jet, a Tornado GR4, a CH-47 Chinook, an AH-1 Apache, an MQ-9 Reaper, and an MD500 at their aircraft carrier, while the Defenders have an Mi-35 Hind, a MiG-21, an MD500, and an Mi-35 Hind at their airfield. The Attackers also spawn with an M3A3 Bradley, a Desert Warrior (Both are IFVs), an LAV-AD and a UAV Trailer after taking the first base- these same vehicles will appear at subsequent bases. The Defenders get 2 T-90 MBTs and a 2K22 Tunguska at the base they are defending. There are 5 objectives. #A trio of BM-21 'Grad' Artillery Trucks at the Docks must be destroyed. #The Town Square must be secured. #There is an ammo stockpile somewhere in the Market, which must also be destroyed. #The US Embassy must be secured. #A large radio tower at the airfield must be destroyed. Hong Kong A smaller, urban area with lots of high buildings. The map features the AUA and the PLA. The map is heavily focused on tight, close-quarters combat in and around multi-story buildings. The map has 7 buildings arranged in a checkerboard fashion. Ziplines, fire escapes, ladders, sky bridges, and Rappell hooks are present to help the player navigate the map, in addition to the helicopters and the staircases inside the buildings. If the AUA wins, a PLA Attack Helicopter will be shown hovering above a building, before being destroyed by an F/A-18C Hornet. If the PLA wins, an NH-90 Helicopter will be shown taking off from a rooftop, before being shot down by a PLA Soldier with a PF89. Conquest The southernmost building holds the AUA's spawn, and the northernmost building holds the PLA's spawn. The other 5 buildings each hold a base, and are simply labelled based on their location (I.E., Center building, Northwest building, southeast building, etc.). The factions' original spawns are farther away from the other buildings. The AUA spawn holds an NH-90 Helicopter and a Eurocopter Tiger on the building's rooftop, while the PLA spawn holds a Z-9 Helicopter and a WZ-10 Attack Helicopter on it's rooftop. The Northwest and Southeast buildings both spawn an MD500 on their rooftops. Catalina Island Catalina Island is a large map, with lots of rural areas and long sight lines. The map features the KPA and the USMC. The map is based on large-scale vehicle warfare. If the USMC wins, Marine Corps Rocket batteries can be seen firing on the Korean Fleet. If the KPA wins, the USMC can be seen retreating towards the mainland via Mark V boats. Catalina Island is the largest map in Retaliation: Fires of Combat in terms of landspace. However, Gibraltar surpasses Cataina Island in total accessible area. Convoy The KPA Convoy starts at the Airfield at the Southeast Corner. The KPA Convoy must travel through the Junkyard, the Western Town, and the Hilltop Outpost before reaching the safe zone at the northwest corner. The KPA is equipped with 3 FAVs, 2 Attack helicopters, 2 LAVs, an MD500, and a Fighter Jet to help defend the convoy. The safe zone is the Northwestern corner of the map. The USMC is equipped with 2 SPHs, 2 MBTs, 2 FAVs, a Ground-Attack Aircraft, and a Heavy Assault Helicopter. The Convoy's team must remove 5 barriers, including roadblocks in each village and 2 snake mines hidden in between. Conquest The USMC spawn is at the Northwestern end of the map, while the KPA spawn is at the Southeastern end of the map. There are 7 bases, including the Junkyard, Hilltop Outpost, Western Town, Eastern Village, Northern Pier, Southern Docks, and the Radio Station. The spawns each have 2 Fighter Jets, Two Ground-Attack Aircraft, a Stealth Jet, a Heavy Assault Helicopter, a Transport Helicopter, Two MBTs, Two SPHs, 2 SPAAGs, 3 LAVs, a UAV and Command Trailer, and a pair of Attack Helicopters. The Hilltop Outpost and the Junkyard each spawn an IFV and a Scout Helicopter. The Northern Pier and the Southern Docks each spawn a Mark V boat, a Speedboat, and an FAV. The Western Town and Southern Village each spawn 2 MBTs, an Attack Helicopter, and an FAV. The Radio Station spawns an LAV, an SPAAG, and a Harrier VTOL jet. Assault The KPA and the PLA comprise the attacking team. The USMC is defending the objectives. There are objectives at the Junkyard, the Southern Docks, the Radio Station, the Eastern Village, the Hilltop outpost, and the USMC Airfield. The KPA/PLA Airfield spawns a J-20, a MiG Skat and it's Control Station, a MiG-29 Fulcrum, a Q-5 Fantan, a WZ-10, and a Ka-60 Kasatka. After the first objective is taken, the current FOB will spawn a K-9 Thunder, a PLZ-05 (Both of them being SPHs), a BTR-90, a T-99 MBT, and an MD500. The USMC Airfield spawns an AH-1Z Viper, an F-22 Raptor, 2 F-16 Falcons, a CH-47 Chinook, and two M109 Howitzers. If the KPA and the PLA make it to the airfield, the Base will spawn 2 Abrams Tanks instead of the M109s. The Base at the Objectives will spawn a Harrier VTOL Jet and 2 M1A2 Abrams MBTs. There are 6 objectives. #Secure the Junkyard and retrieve the intel hidden in it's computers. #Destroy the M270 MLRSs at the Docks firing upon the Korean Navy's fleet. #Seize the Radio Tower so the KPA may begin broadcasting propaganda. #Assault the Eastern Village and secure it. #Destroy the Supply Trucks at the Hilltop Outpost. #Assault the Airfield and destroy the USMC's Fuel Reserves. Category:Bumblebeeprime09 Category:Games Category:Retaliation: FoC